


What Happens at Nightfall

by thefeelsonthebus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefeelsonthebus/pseuds/thefeelsonthebus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Nico di Angelo falls asleep in class all the time. There's a reason he gets barely 3 hours of sleep a night. There's a reason he came in two hours late on the day that changed his life. And it's not as innocent as one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunrise

On the day Nico di Angelo’s life changed forever, he overslept.

And we aren’t just talking “30 minutes” here. He overslept three hours. 

He guessed he needed the sleep; it was a Friday, and he’d had less than three hours sleep every night this week so far. By the time he had redone his hair and driven to school on his motorbike, (he had fallen into bed at 3 am fully dressed,) it was 10:00, and his first class had only ten minutes left. There was no point slipping inside, trying to avoid the ashamed glares of his classmates. Instead, he waited for ten minutes, trying to look innocent outside his high school gates, until the bell rang and he slipped inside his school for Advanced English.

He was in his junior year, only seventeen. People even thought he was younger than that, but if they knew what he was behind closed doors, they’d be surprised he wasn’t older. How he got into Advanced English, he didn’t have a clue, because he hardly ever paid attention and fell asleep at least once a week. It didn’t help that he stumbled into bed at at least 2 in the morning, every morning, and had to wake up four hours later to go to college. Four hours was the most time he had to sleep. Sometimes he survived on barely two.

While he was walking to Advanced English, he tried to avoid everyone’s eye, but it was hard. Really hard. The football team thought he was a weirdo, and their captain, Luke, always cornered him in the hallways, trying to beat him up. He was always saved by one of his friends though, either Hazel, Frank, or Percy. Once even Annabeth, who was the best math student in the school, walked up to Luke and gave him an earful. Nico could yell at his dad alright, and punch muggers on the street, but he couldn’t stand up to bullies to save his life.

“Hey, Nico!” The corners of his mouth turned up in a rare smile as he heard his sister’s voice. Hazel always brought light to his days. He turned around. “Hey, Hazel.” He said quietly, still trying not to draw attention to himself. She walked right up to him. “Shouldn’t you be in Chemistry right now?” He asked. “Y’know. Creating jewels and all that –“ “I need to ask you something.” She said, cutting him off.

Instantly, his good mood disappeared, and the smile fell from his lips. “What?” he snapped. She flinched backwards. She was only in freshman year, and hadn’t got used to some of the bitches in her high school yet. Fuck, she hadn’t got used to the swearing. Nico didn’t swear much out loud, (he did in his head,) but some of the language he heard? Jesus Christ, it would give an old granny a heart attack. 

He touched her shoulder softly. “Sorry,” he said. “Go on.” She averted his gaze. “I was just thinking I want to move out.” Nico blinked. “What?” Hazel had been living with him since August, since their father turned nasty and they were forced to run. They lived in an apartment on the outskirts of Manhattan, right where Nico needed it to be. She looked at him apologetically. “Piper’s said I can move in with her and Annabeth, so they can show me the ropes a bit. They know I’ve been struggling, and living with –“ She stopped herself, but Nico knew what she was going to say.

“Living with me isn’t going to help that.” Nico completed her sentence hollowly. She gave a guilty smile. “I’m really sorry, Nico. But… but if I want to fit in –“ “Don’t go asking me about fitting in, sweetheart.” Nico cut her off bitterly. “Sorry. Carry on.” She looked at him, looking uneasy. “If I want to fit in, I need to know how high school works. And I can’t do that here.” “Yeah, yeah, it’s fine.” Nico said, waving her away, trying to hide the pain he felt at his sister deserting him. “But –“ “I need to get to English, Hazel.” He said. “I’m already five minutes late.” He walked off to English, trying to tell himself it was a good thing. Better to lose his sister to her moving out. Anything’s better than what happened last time.  
It was the winter that he was fifteen – just over a year ago. His sister, Bianca, was working in a garage for a part-time job. She was two years older than her, and she had been employed when a boy who worked there, his now-friend (if you could call him a friend,) Leo, saw her searching for jobs in the library and offered to employ her. It was a kind action, but Nico wished he hadn’t. 

One winter’s day, Bianca was working on someone’s car – their wires under the car had frozen over, and she was getting the ice off. Leo was fixing something in the front of the car, and he had just turned the engine on to check something when somehow, a fire ripped through the front of the garage. Leo escaped unscathed, and Bianca was protected by the metal of the car, but the ice on the wires melted, and since Leo had just turned the electric on, the water electrocuted her. Instead of Bianca bringing back his dinner, Nico opened the door to Leo, who was only a year older than him, tears streaking his face.

“What?” He whispered. “Where’s Bianca?” In answer, Leo shook his head. In that small gesture, Nico felt his world crash down around him. For the first few hours, it never occurred to him that he was now alone. That he was a sixteen year old boy with no money and no family that didn’t hate him. All he cared about was that the person he loved the most was gone. Then he started to worry about how he would pay for the house and food and stuff. He had no parents – well, his mother was dead, but his father hated him, and was living with his stepmother, who also hated him. So he phoned Leo and asked for a job.

Leo had no job either, since the garage burned, but he stayed on the phone to Nico for over two hours, discussing what he could do. Nico had already applied for a job at a local coffee store, but that wouldn’t be nearly enough. He was just about giving up, when Leo asked him when his sixteenth birthday was. He told Leo it was the end of January, in the next month. Leo tentatively suggested a job. Something Leo did himself, and had done since he was barely fifteen, (he lied about his age to them,) and his mom died in a fire. Nico hated himself for accepting, but really, what else could he do? 

“Late again, Mr Di Angelo,” Professor Athena said dryly as he walked in the room. “Where’ve you been? Writing a novel?” The class laughed at him as he ducked his head and walked to his seat in the corner of the classroom, slamming his books on the table moodily. On a normal day, he liked English. The others were boring or the teachers were strict or all the bullies were in there. English had no bullies who deliberately picked on him, and the teacher was nice enough, though sarcastic. He enjoyed reading the books. He could escape from his own world for a little while. Normally, it was one of the few lessons he enjoyed, but today, he was so tired, and falling to pieces about Hazel leaving him, that he couldn’t concentrate. 

He leant his head against the wall, blinking his eyes ferociously to keep back tears. He should be accepting of his sister, (well, half-sister. He didn’t even know she existed until last year, and he took her in, afraid that his father would be as horrible to her as he was to him,) but he just couldn’t accept that she didn’t need him. Nobody needed him.  
Friday nights are always the worst, he thought with dread. He hardly ever got any sleep on Fridays or Saturdays, so Sunday was generally twelve hours sleep then wake up at seven pm, his stomach rumbling. For some reason, last night was pretty busy as well. In fact, all this week had been. From Monday to Thursday, he had got in at as early as 5 am, and some nights only had one hour sleep. He thought that a little rest of his eyes wouldn’t hurt. With Professor Athena’s voice reading out part of some book, he grew pleasantly sleepy. He leant his head against the wall, and against his will, his eyes closed…


	2. Midday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has to face the consequences for falling asleep in class, and a friend mentions something that gives Nico dread.

Nico’s eyes snapped open when the hands that haunted every one of his dreams came for him. He flinched with a shout, which was quickly muffled when he realised where he was.

Shit.

Professor Athena was leaning over him, a glare on her face. “Mr Di Angelo, are my lessons so uninteresting that you fall asleep in them? Or have you just been out, drinking all night? You are bleary eyed, you know.” Nico scowled. If only she knew. Yeah, he was bleary eyed, but that was because his eyes were soaked with tears every morning, and he fell into bed last night at 5 am. The class were looking at him in mild interest. Anything to waste time in a lesson.

“I wasn’t drunk.” He spat. Professor Athena slammed her hand, manicured with grey nail polish, onto his desk. He jumped. “Don’t lie to me!” She yelled. “Do you really think I’d be the type to get drunk, you stupid woman!” He replied, his voice rising to a scream, standing up out of his seat. Instantly, he knew he’d gone too far. The class gasped and he shrank back as she glared at him with a murderous snake gaze. “Come with me, Mr Di Angelo,” she said, pulling him by the back of his shirt. “And you can explain exactly where you’ve been all night to the principal.”

The instant the classroom door slammed shut, he heard the class burst into excited whisper. He groaned. This would be all around school by lunch. Nico di Angelo, the idiot stupid enough to yell at the strictest teacher in school. Principal Zeus would probably pull out a cane. Professor Athena glared at him. “You may as well groan, boy. Don’t think you’ll get off lightly here.”

Shit. What happens if they want to call Nico’s parents? In his school registration form, he put his home address, and his own mobile for his parent’s mobile. Whenever there have been letters for field trips, he always “accidentally” lost the letter. But now, if Principal Zeus was determined to get hold of his parents, he might be forced to admit he had none, and then it would be off to the orphanage with him. Worse still, if it came out what his “job” was, he could be arrested. Or worse.

Professor Athena opened the Principal’s door and threw him inside. Nico stumbled, avoiding the cold steely glare of Principal Zeus. Professor Athena came in after him and shut the door. “Principal,” she said. “This boy has just had a furious outburst at me, calling me “you stupid woman.” Not only that, but he fell asleep in my lesson and admitted to being out all night, though he won’t tell me why. What do you propose?” The Principal looked at him coldly. Nico shivered. “I’d prefer to tell him in private. You get back to your class.” She nodded at Principal Zeus, gave a final glare to Nico, then walked out.

Principal Zeus laced his fingers together and regarded Nico the way one may regard a small child who has knocked a vase over. Nico looked down at his feet, shuffling anxiously from foot to foot. Principal Zeus made him nervous. Finally, he spoke. “What do you want to do with me?” He said. The he realised his choice of words and winced. Principal Zeus didn’t seem to notice. “What, boy?” he asked. “I said, what are you… I mean, what’s my punishment?” Fuck, that wasn’t any better! 

Principal Zeus looked at him with cold regard. “I’m choosing between two options. Either we bring your parents in, and we have a long hard chat about your behaviour inside and outside of school –“ Nico gulped. Shit, no. “Or you pay a visit to the school’s guidance councillor.” “I’ll take that one.” Nico said. Then he realised what he was signing up for. “Wait, what?” 

“Just a weekly session with Hestia, it isn’t much. You can start now!” While the Principal scribbled a hasty note, Nico started to protest, but the Principal gave him a stern reminder that if he wouldn’t accept this punishment, he’d have to phone his parents. Nico accepted defeat. If the bullies found out about this, they would absolutely destroy him, but anything was better than his school finding out why he fell asleep in class.

He knocked on the door that read “Guidance Councillor” and slipped inside cautiously, the note getting scrunched in his hand. If anybody saw him going into or coming out of the office, he’d get beaten up. It was a hard lesson he’d learnt before.

Hestia was sitting at the desk, her face concentrating on the computer. “Hello,” she said, smiling but not looking up. “Just say your name and I’ll look you up on the computer.” Nico rolled his eyes. If Hestia would look up, she’d know exactly who he was. “I’m Nico di Angelo.” He said. Hestia stopped typing, and look at him, pity on her face. Even if he hadn’t already had tear-filled sessions with Hestia before, she would know him. Every teacher knew him as the boy whose sister died in the garage. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to be known for. Even ‘dirty faggot,’ what half of the students knew him as, was better than that.

“Hello, again, Nico.” She smiled sadly. “Take a seat. Why are you here?” Nico handed her the note and sat down in the plush red chair, feeling strangely empty. A fire was burning in the corner of the room, real or not he didn’t know. She read the note then looked up. “This note says you shouted at Professor Athena and fell asleep in her lesson. Is that true?” “Why else would he write it?” Nico said sarcastically. Hestia didn’t yell at him. She just laughed slightly. “Firstly, why did you yell at a teacher, Nico?” “She was telling me I got drunk all the time.” Nico muttered. “And she shouldn’t be saying that. I can see why you got angry, but it’s not okay to yell at a teacher. You should have told someone.”   
Nico sighed. Sometimes Hestia’s patience pissed him off. “I have a temper, okay?” He spat. Hestia raised her eyebrows. “I can see that.” She leant forward, her fingers laced together. “And why did you fall asleep?” “Had a late night.” Nico muttered, not meeting her eyes. “And why was that?” She sounded so understanding that Nico couldn’t take it. A sob escaped out of his mouth out of his will and he held a shaking hand up to his mouth. She stood up, and came to sit beside him. “It’s okay, you can tell me anything, and I won’t tell anyone unless it’s dangerous.” Nico shook his head. He couldn’t. “I can’t. I just can’t.” He shook his head frantically. “I can’t tell anyone, otherwise they’ll take me away, and I can’t take that!”

He stood up, and paced around the room anxiously, wringing out his hands. “Why can’t you tell me, Nico?” Hestia said, furiously taking notes. “What’s wrong?” Nico shook his head, blinking back tears. “I… I can’t!” He flung open the door, and ran away from the god-damned room, and out of school, where people were coming out of their third lesson to lunch.

He got his pitifully small lunch, (half a tuna sandwich and an apple,) and scoured the cafeteria desperately for his sister. He was beginning to get desperate, seeing the football team start to file in, laughing at him, when he saw her, sat, laughing about something with Frank and Annabeth. He almost cried with relief as he ran over to join them.   
“Hey.” He said, sitting down in the empty seat next to Hazel. She smiled at him nervously. “Hi, Nico.” She said. Of course. He had been angry at her this morning. He smiled at her as warmly as he could, and took a tentative bite of his sandwich. “Hi.” Frank smiled too, then carried on with his story, telling Hazel. “So she was off on a tangent, you know what Annabeth’s like, once she starts she can’t stop, and – oh, sorry, Nico! You don’t know what’s going on!” Nico shook his head. “Well, me and Annabeth were in English, and we were doing descriptive writing again, and we had to describe someone, and of course, she chose Percy.” Nico’s stomach twisted uncomfortably at the mention of Percy. He didn’t need to remember him. “She was going off on one, and she was describing his eyes in all this detail. “He has aquamarine pools of beauty” – I mean, aquamarine! They’re freaking – sorry, Hazel – green! Aquamarine – I was just hoping the end of the lesson would come.” Hazel and Nico laughed as someone dropped into the seat beside him. “What you talking about?”

Nico span around and saw Percy Jackson, the first boy he fell in love with. Those feelings had waned, but God, that had given him a lot of pain. Percy still had no idea Nico ever liked him, nobody did, but Nico’s stomach still tugged with the air of someone he used to know. “You, as a matter of fact.” Frank laughed. Percy raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really?” Annabeth changed the subject quickly. “Where’s Piper? Is she out in town?” The juniors and seniors could have lunch in town. “Yeah,” Hazel explained. “She’s meeting some guy called Jason, you know, ex-football-team-captain from Romans?” Romans was the school across town. Nico went there for a while. They were tough there. “Why ex?” Percy asked. Hazel lowered her voice. “He came out as… as gay the other week. They kicked him off, and now that jerk Octavian’s captain. He’s really bad though. Piper’s off with Jason, planning where they can go guy-hunting tonight.”

“Is that a regular occurrence?” Percy laughed. “Do all gay people do it? Like, they all go around, meeting up in little groups? Like the legendary “Faggot’s Alley?”” Annabeth shoved him. “Don’t be an asshole.” She said. “No, but do you think that’s a real thing?” Percy ignored her. “Legend says it leads to a gay sex hotel. Hey, we’ll have to ask Octavian, he probably goes there!” Hazel was fanning her face. “Shut up, Percy.” Annabeth said, glaring. Percy shut up. She had noticed Nico’s face, suddenly white as a sheet. “Nico, you okay?”   
“I’m fine.” He said hollowly. “I… I have to go.” He stood up, and tipped his barely eaten sandwich into the bin, his hands shaking. As he was walking quickly out of the cafeteria, he turned back. Annabeth was having a go at Percy, probably for what he said about “Faggot’s Alley.” Maybe it was for using the word ‘faggot,’ or for mentioning the idea in the first place. It was an urban legend at his school. If only they knew it was true.


	3. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets a boy in the coffee shop, but fate seems determined to keep him apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see if you can spot the random fictional character cameos, about ten of them pop up

From 4 till 8, he worked on-off shifts at the Coffee Stop, a coffee shop in town. He had to go straight from school on his motorbike, barely having time to pull on his apron and snap on his namecard to his chest before Chiron came around and checked he had arrived. He gave Nico a little leeway with arrival times, knowing he was in a difficult place, (but not precisely how difficult,) but Nico couldn’t be too late, otherwise he’d be fired, and then he’d be fucked.

“Ah, Nico.” Chiron said, coming up to him and smiling. “You alright? Reyna, you can clock off now.” Reyna, a nineteen year old who was always on shift just before him, nodded to Chiron and untied her apron. Nico took her place at the till, beginning to serve people. “Hello, welcome to the Coffee Stop, can I take your order, please?”

It was a tiring job, but an interesting one. Nico got to see different, strange, people. A man with golden eyes like a cat and glitter in his hair. Teenage boys not much older than him with tattoos along their arms. A girl with long blonde hair, radish earrings and a vacant expression. A guy with golden hair and turquoise eyes almost as mesmerising as Percy’s who took seven sugar cubes for his tea. You got to know some strange people.

Today, the café was quite quiet up until about seven. It was quite unusual, really, considering it was a Friday. He kept switching with another girl called Rachel, and in the time he was off he drunk four cups of coffee and ate a blueberry muffin. He needed it. It was going to be a long night.

Rachel was just eating her dinner, (a grilled cheese sandwich,) and Nico was on the till, when someone he vaguely recognised walked in, a girl with chocolate brown hair, parts tied up in plaits with feathers securing them. Accompanying her was a handsome blonde boy. The girl walked up, giggling to Nico. “Hello there!” She said. Nico scowled. “I’m gay, sweetheart,” he said offhandedly. She giggled again. “Perfect.” Nico looked up, and suddenly recognised her. Piper McLean, Hazel’s friend. They were talking about her at lunch. Saying she was trying to get dates for her friend, Jason. Oh shit.

The other guy walked up to him. “May I take your order?” Nico said quietly, not looking at him. “I’ll take two lattes, a white chocolate and raspberry muffin, and erm… what muffin do you recommend?” Nico looked up at the boy. He had electric blue eyes, more startling than Percy’s. Was that possible? “Blueberry.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The older boy smiled. “I’ll take a blueberry as well.” As Nico pushed a few buttons on the coffee machine and took his money, he smiled. “I’m Jason.” He said. “Jason Grace.” “I know who you are.” Nico said, realising too late it sounded creepy. Jason raised his eyebrows, amused. “It’s a good sign. And you are…” He squinted at the name badge on Nico’s chest. “Nico?” “Di Angelo.” He said, a small smile on his face. “Nico di Angelo.”

Nico handed over Jason’s coffee and muffins, and was almost disappointed to see him go over to Piper. He was just serving the next customer, a boy with black clothes and blonde hair who ordered a mango smoothie, when Jason came back over. Nico felt a thrill of excitement. “So,” Jason said, taking a bite out of his muffin. The crumbs spilled down his top, but he didn’t seem to mind. “Do you work here all the time?” Nico shoved a few mangoes in the blender and hit the on button. “Yeah, every night.” He said. Jason gave a low whistle. “That must be tiring.” Nico chuckled darkly, handing the boy his smoothie and taking the order of the next customer, a boy with dark hair that hung over his forehead and round glasses. “You have no idea.”

“I guess you know why I’m here.” Jason said, giving Nico a half smile. Nico handed over a pumpkin pie to the boy with the glasses. Bit of an odd meal, but, you know, he could roll with it. “My sister, Hazel, told me. She’s friends with Piper.” “Bit unfortunate, don’t you think?” Jason chuckled. The next person in the queue was a middle aged man, who asked for a pint of beer. Nico rolled his eyes, and told him they don’t sell alcohol here. The man swore and stormed out. Jason watched the man go, then turned back to Nico. “Maybe. Maybe not.” Nico replied. He was so, so cautious to fall in love, he always had been, but already, he had one foot off the edge of the cliff with this Jason guy. He needed to be more careful.

Jason had finished his muffin. He wiped the crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand, a childish move, and smeared the blueberry juice across his cheek. Nico smothered a laugh and handed him a napkin. “You need one?” He said. Jason nodded, chuckling. Nico looked up, and silently cursed himself; he was neglecting the customers. The girl in front of him didn’t seem to mind. She was talking to a guy who looked like her brother. She had blonde hair and a tattoo on her collarbone; the boy had brown hair and blue glasses. The girl ordered a slice of chocolate cake, and Nico served it up with a smile. Then he turned back to Jason, who was watching him. 

“It must be interesting,” he said, watching the girl and her brother sit down. “All these different people.” Nico laughed. “Yeah, some right weirdoes come in here sometimes. One time, there were a family of ten who came in here, all with red hair!” Jason laughed. “You probably have a lot of stories to tell.” Nico nodded, and there was a tense moment of silence as Nico looked at the next person, a boy with blonde sky blue eyes, and took their order, bread and honey. Odd taste in food. Then he looked at Jason again, and he noticed he was hopping anxiously from foot to foot, like he needed the bathroom. “Something wrong?”

Jason smiled nervously. He saw Piper shoot Nico an appreciative glance from behind him while she sipped her coffee and nibbled at her muffin. “Seriously, what’s up?” Nico said. “You’re white as a sheet.” “What time do you finish tonight?” Jason blurted out, all in a rush. Nico felt his cheeks go red. “Eight.” He mumbled bashfully, ducking his head. “Well, erm, I was just wondering whether you… do you want to stay here afterwards? Get a coffee or something?” Nico looked up at Jason, whose mouth was smiling but whose eyes were nervous, and he let himself smile. “I’d love to.” He said truthfully. 

But then his heart sank. He couldn’t, and he never could. It was impossible. “But I can’t.” Nico said shortly. Jason’s face fell. “I’m busy.” Nico said, taking the next order. He didn’t even properly recall what it was until he looked down at the paper and looked at how his hand had moved of its own accord, noting down the words that Nico wasn’t listening to.   
Jason gave a hopeful smile. “Well, that’s alright. We could meet up –“ “I’m busy all this week.” He said, glaring at the paper, tears brimming his eyes. Why did life have to be so unfair? “Well, what about…” “I’m busy for every night for the rest of my life, Jason, now can you just –“ He took a shaky breath. “Go away!” Jason’s face was hurt for a second, then it scowled. “Fine.” He spat, slamming his cup down on the table. “Just fine.” He stalked across the café, getting Piper. The eyes of everybody in the café were on him. “Come on, we’re leaving.” He muttered to her, ignoring her protests, and walked out of the café, the bell above the door pleasantly chiming as it swung open and shut again, Jason walked past the window, Piper following him, but before he went out of sight, he turned around and gave a glare to Nico.

The whole coffee shop was silent. Nico jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but it was Rachel, smiling sadly. “You go into the back for a bit.” She murmured to him. “I’ll take over.” “Thank you.” Nico muttered, then opened the door to the ‘Staff Only’ area, shutting the door to Rachel saying “Can I take your order please?” 

Chiron was in the back room. “Everything okay, Nico?” He asked curiously. Nico waved him away, pressing a cold hand to his forehead. “Yeah, fine.” He muttered. It was a blatant lie. Nico obviously wasn’t fine. Still, Chiron didn’t protest and he trotted off to the front of the café. 

Nico wiped his tears away furiously. He could never have a life if he was working all day, every day. He’d never get to go out, he’d never be with anybody, he’d never make proper friends. But it was the only way he survived. Without doing what he did, he’d be dead, homeless, or in an orphanage. So he had to. He had to do it or he’d never be okay. Still, it hurt. Jason clearly thought he hated him. In truth, he wanted nothing more to just sit down and have a coffee and a blueberry muffin with him. But that was never going to happen.  
As soon as the clock struck eight, Nico was out of ‘The Coffee Stop,’ and out to the staff car park. He jumped on his motorbike, and revved the engine. Off to the place where he hated the most, but the place that he had to go to, every night, to survive.

Faggot’s Alley.


	4. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to his night job.  
> If you could call it that.

He had to park his bike about five minutes away, otherwise people would get suspicious. They would know where he was going. It wasn’t a long walk, but it was made longer by the dread settling up in Nico that came up in him every single night. He had to take care when he was slipping into the alleyway that led to where he worked, in case anybody saw. He waited until the street was empty and slipped down there, keeping in the shadows close to the disgusting graffiti that had been spray-painted all over the walls. 

The hotel loomed above him. Well, Nico thought, it probably used to be a hotel, but when it had fallen into disrepair, Kronos, his manager had bought it, and transferred it to what it was now. He ignored the front entrance, where Nico knew Leo would be ready to open the doors at 9pm sharp, dressed in his plain white shirt and braces that the men loved to snap, and went around to the back, pushing the heavy metal doors open. 

Kronos was there to greet him, so unlike Chiron who had a smile always ready to greet him. Kronos was dark, and hardly ever spoke if it wasn’t about what Nico’s customers wanted or to criticize him. “Evening, Shadow.” He said. He hardly ever called them by their real names, only the names that were found on the board where men could buy them. Nico was Shadow. Leo was Flames. Ethan was Pirate. Travis was The Joker. “Evening,” Nico said shortly, and went into the back room to change.

He opened the doors to his closet. Leo had obviously got here late; his clothes were flung around the room, an orange t-shirt small enough to belong to only him was on top of the door, and his closet doors were still wide open. Nico smiled ruefully at his friend’s untidiness and opened the door to his own closet. Inside was a tight black t-shirt and jeans with a studded belt. For some reason men found the belt arousing. Urgh.

He changed quickly, and went to find Leo at the front of the hotel. Leo was already serving one man, telling him where he could find ‘Pirate.’ When he walked away, Leo gave a sad smile to Nico. “Hi, Shadow.” He said. He only called Nico that to annoy him. Nico gave a grudging smile back. “Hi, Flames.” Leo was really the only one who understood what it was like to be like him. The other boys did this for a bit of extra money, to buy drugs or to treat their parents or boyfriends or to save up for that new car. Leo’s mom had died when he was eight. He had nobody, just like Nico. He had to do this to survive. 

Nico and Leo were pretty good friends, if you could call it friends, but nothing romantic had ever gone on between them. They were both gay, (of course, you’d probably have to be at least bisexual to work here,) but Nico felt nothing for Leo, and vice versa. They were too alike. If they were together, they’d probably either end up getting jealous of the other fucking so many other men, or they’d end up crying all night together about how shit their lives were. 

“Anybody else come in yet?” Nico asked. Leo shook his head. “Nope. Normally it gets pretty busy around ten, though. It’s a Friday.” “I know that, you dumbass.” Nico said. “Don’t you think I’ve been worrying about that all day?” Leo laughed darkly. “Same here.” He turned his attention to the man who had just come in, a tall man with golden, shining hair. “Hello, Sir.” Leo said. There was a reason Kronos put him on counter. He had a certain seductiveness to his voice that couldn’t be ignored. “What do you come here for?”  
His voice was husky. “I want the Shadow.” Nico and Leo exchanged a look. Leo tried not to look nervous. “What do you want him for? Do you want him to suck you off, or the whole thing?” He shot a worried look at Nico. The man chuckled. “Just a little suck, please. I’ll pay generously.” Leo smiled. “He’ll be with you in a moment. Just wait in room 13.” The man walked off, and Leo looked at Nico. Disgust was rising up inside him. “You alright?” he said softly. Nico nodded slowly, then headed off to room 13.

Half an hour later, Nico paid a quick visit to the back room to put the $70 the man gave him into his safe, (minus the required 30% he had to give to Kronos,) and headed back out to counter. To his surprise, Leo was gone, and Travis was in his place. He saw Nico’s confused face and said in a low voice “He went to Room Nine twenty minutes ago with a guy who wanted the whole thing. To be sucked off, for him to suck Leo off, and sex. He seemed pretty nervous about it.” “You would be.” Nico said darkly.

On an average night, Nico had sex with around four to seven men. By eleven thirty, he was up to three, and Leo had only just come back. Nico was waiting in the back room for him to be called, and Leo stumbled in, his hair messed up, his shirt half-undone, and his face as white as a sheet. Nico immediately stood up. “You okay?” He said. Leo nodded numbly. Nico guided him to sit down on a seat, and he sat down beside Leo, letting him lean on his shoulder. “No, you’re not.” He said. Leo shook his head. “You’re right.” There was a long silence. “You know how much he gave me?” He said again. Nico shook his head. “$60.” Nico gasped. “That’s only just minimum price! Jesus Christ!” Leo laughed hysterically. “And by the time I gave 30%, I got barely $40!” He shouted. Then his voice lowered to a whisper. A choked whisper. “You got £70. Just for a blowjob. Fucking bastard.” He stood up and lifted up his shirt at the back. “He hurt me as well.” Nico saw with shock that there were eight parallel scratches on his back, and bruises starting to form. “I’ll be black and blue tomorrow,” he mumbled. 

“I’m sorry.” Nico murmured. Leo sat back down besides Nico. “Why the hell are you sorry? I should be the one who’s fucking sorry, if that garage hadn’t burnt down, if I had just stopped it, neither of us would be in this fucking mess in the first place!” These conversations were common. Midnight tear-filled angry rants at how the world hates them. Nico ran his hands through his hair. “It’s not your fault.” Leo nodded. “It is. It is!” he looked at Nico, his face pained. “I’m so sorry, Nico.”

He embraced Nico, and Nico jumped back a little in surprise. He’d never had a hug off anybody but Hazel before Bianca died and his life went spiralling downhill. But Leo was destroyed. He had to try. He patted his back awkwardly until they heard the door swing open. Leo jumped back in surprise. Kronos was standing in the doorway, huge and terrifying. “Are you boys getting prepared or something?” He chuckled darkly. Nico flushed. “No, Kro – Sir.” He corrected himself quickly. Kronos frowned. “Anyway. Flames, you can have some time to recover. Shadow, you’re wanted.” Leo touched Nico’s shoulder gently. “What does he want?” Nico asked nervously. “Everything.” Kronos said. “He’s just been rejected by some kid he likes. He tried to get drunk, but it wasn’t working, so he came here. According to him, sex solves everything.”

Leo raised his eyebrows. “Debatable.” He muttered. Kronos glared at him. “Watch what you’re using your extremely large mouth to do, Flames, or I might just write your name back on the available list.” Leo shrank back in fear, and Nico stood up before Leo could get himself into more trouble. “He must be pretty upset if he wants all that.” Nico said, his mind being cast back to Jason. “I wonder what happened…” “It isn’t want happened, boy, that matters! It’s how good a show you give him! Isn’t that what I always tell you?” “Yes, sir.” Nico muttered. Kronos smiled a sly smile. “He’s well willing to pay you over $200.” Leo made a sound of indignation. Nico took a deep breath. “I’m ready.” Kronos opened the door. “He’s in room one.”

Nico paused outside the door of room one for quite a while. If he was going to do what Leo had just done, he needed to be prepared. Those were generally the worst kind of men, the men who made you do horrific things for them. But if he was paying over $200, Nico couldn’t chicken out now. He opened the door, and gasped.

Jason Grace was sitting on the chair.

Nico stepped back in shock. Jason gaped. “What –“ Nico could practically see the cogs and wires working in his brain. Then comprehension settled in his eyes. Nico wouldn’t have been surprised if a lightbulb popped up over his head. “Oh.” He murmured. “That’s why you were busy.”


	5. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico runs away from Jason, but he should have run all the way home before stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit stuff in here. Fair warning.

Nico didn’t even say anything to Jason. They both looked at each other, horrified. After a few silent, agonizing moments, Nico balked. He couldn’t have sex with Jason Grace, the guy he’d turned down so cruelly and now wanted sex to forget about it, only to find that the person he was having sex with was the one who turned him down in the first place. It was ironic, really.

Leo was in the foyer, his face a little less white. “What’s wrong?” He said curiously. Nico didn’t answer. His palms were pressed to his forehead, trying to block the noise, the light, out. It wasn’t working. Why Jason? Why? He walked out of the door, a little shocked at what he was doing. After a customer, you could wait in the back room for a while, to recover, but you could never walk out. It was the unspoken rule. Nico knew he would get in some deep, deep shit when he went back tomorrow, but he didn’t care. He needed to get away.  
“Nico!” He heard Jason from inside the hotel foyer, but he wasn’t going back for him. He wasn’t going back for anyone.

He stopped in the mouth of the alleyway, and sank down the wall. That was when the tears came. Loud, ugly sobs, sobs that racked his body, making him hunch over and making his whole body shake. Why was he still doing this? He’d rather die. He’d rather die than sell himself to live. But he thought that every night. And every day after, he went back. It was just that this day was worse than the others. Quite a lot worse.

He stood up, making sure he could stand without shaking too much and stumbling over. He looked with longing to the street in front of him, and started walking towards the streetlamps and cars. That was, before it was blocked by two figures. One was laughing cruelly. The smaller one came into view first. Nico vaguely recognised him as Octavian, captain of the rival football team. Then the other one came into view. “Well, well, well. It’s Nico di Angelo.” Nico looked in horror at his scar, his wicked blue eyes. Luke Castellan.  
Nico started backing away, but somehow, Luke had ran behind him, and his escape routes were blocked on both sides. “This is Faggot’s Alley, Di Angelo. Only gays come down here.” “Well, what are you doing here, then?” Nico said both bravely and stupidly. Luke’s face contorted murderously, and he punched Nico. Nico cried out, and was pushed against the wall by Luke. “Do you want to go to the hotel and get a little something? Do you?” “No!” Nico yelled. Luke sneered. “Of course you don’t. You work there, don’t you?” “Help!” Nico cried, but Luke slammed a hand over his mouth. “Hush, di Angelo. Those idiots who go there have to pay you. I’m going to get I want for free.” 

Luke slid a cold hand into Nico’s trousers, and he cried out again, trying to push Luke off. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, di Angelo?” Nico shook his head furiously, tears brimming on his eyelids. “Your dick says different.” Luke snarled, squeezing him. Against his will, a soft moan escaped Nico’s mouth, and he looked at Luke, horrified. This was hell. This was living hell. Luke laughed softly. “Octavian, a little help?” Octavian came over from his position as guard, and suddenly there were two pairs of hands in Nico’s pants, stroking him. “Let me go!” Nico yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please!” “This is what you get for being in Faggot’s Alley at midnight, Nico di Angelo. You should have learnt that by now. But now, you’re going to pay.” 

Luke pulled his hands out of Nico’s pants, but grabbed hold of Nico’s and guided them into Luke’s own. Nico struggled, but Luke’s grip was strong. “Oh, di Angelo, you’re good,” he murmured. “Help!” Nico screamed. His whole body was shaking, racked with sobs. “Somebody! Help me! Please!” “Nobody’s coming for you, gay boy. Filthy boy.” Octavian snarled, his hands still in Nico’s pants. “You’re ours.” “Though,” Luke sneered. “We may have to make you a little quieter.” Nico sobbed as Luke’s hands fumbled roughly on Nico’s jeans, pulling them down, and he was just starting on his own when… WHAM!

Luke was pulled off him, and he saw a dark shape slam his head against the wall again and again until he fell to the ground. Octavian tried to run, but the person did the same to him. Nico was bent over, his whole body shaking, sobbing hysterically and uncontrollably. He felt a pair of arms encircle him, and he stumbled away, screaming “Get off me!” He needed to get away, he needed to leave, he wanted to die, he was almost raped by them, but why was he so scared, they were right, he was filthy, he did it often enough, so why was this any different?

“I’m not going to hurt you.” His saviour’s voice was soft and familiar, though there was no chance of Nico recognising who it was. Nico crouched down, his head in his shaking hands, trying to staunch the tears flowing from his eyes. The arms came around him again, and Nico made no move to stop them, though his body was still shaking with sobs. “Shhhh…” The hands stroked his hair. “Its okay, Nico. I won’t let them hurt you again. It’s okay, I’m here.” He stayed there, his arms tight around Nico, until his sobs became a little les hysterical and his breathing slowed from panicked gasps to slow, deep breaths marred by sobs. “I’m here, Nico.”

Nico span around. “How… how do you know my –“ The rest of his sentence trailed off when he saw the face, Jason’s beautiful face, Jason’s arms around him, his blue eyes full of tears themselves. “I’m not leaving you, Nico.” 

Nico elbowed his way out of Jason’s embrace, and ran away, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Filthy boy.


	6. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico just needs to get away from it all. But Jason is determined to be there for him.

Nico stumbled down the street, breathing heavily, aware Jason was chasing after him, shouting his name. Nico didn't care about Jason. He didn't care about anything. He kept feeling Luke whispering "I'm going to get what I want for free" in his ear. He kept feeling Luke slipping his hands into his pants. He suddenly felt sick. He bent over, clutching his stomach, and was sick in the gutter. 

His mouth tasted acidic. He retched for a moment, but nothing was left in his stomach. A woman had just parked her car outside a house, and was getting out, her face disdainful. "Teenagers." She muttered. "Always getting drunk." Nico's face contorted, and he stormed up to her angrily. "I am not drunk!" He yelled. She backed away a little. "If you had any idea -" "Nico!" Jason was grabbing at his arms, pulling him away. "Come away, we need to -" "Get off me, Jason!" Nico yelled, fresh tears escaping his eyes. Jason backed away obediently, probably not wanting to get hurt. "I'm going home!" Nico spat, and walked down the street where he parked his motorbike. 

"You can't drive in this state, Nico, you'll crash!" Jason said, trying to stop him. "Maybe I don't care if I crash, Jason!" Nico said, whirling around. "Maybe I don't care if I live or die anymore!" Jason's eyebrows laced together, then he took off running down the street.

Nico almost laughed as he mounted his motorbike. Jason, who had said he cared for Nico, had run away. Everyone leaves him eventually.

He took off, not taking too much care as he skidded down the roads. There were hardly any cars, but occasionally a big truck came driving by, doing a night delivery. Nico drove around them, ignoring the angry beeping of the horns that was behind him. After a while, he noticed a dark blue car was following him. Before looking, he knew who was in the driver's seat.

"Pull over, Nico!" Jason yelled to him. "You can't drive like this!" "Watch me!" Nico replied, laughing hysterically. Almost too late, he noticed he was about to miss the turning for his street. He did a very risky turn, bumping up onto the sidewalk, swearing under his breath as he did. Jason veered after him, shouting "Shit!" not so under his breath. Nico pulled up on the sidewalk outside his apartment, and fumbled with his keys as he opened the door. Jason was just running up to the door when Nico managed to get the door open, and he slipped inside, slamming the door on Jason's face.

He slid down the door, finally letting tears stream down his face and onto his shirt. Jason pounded on the door. “Nico, let me in!” He yelled. Nico laughed hysterically. “Why the hell would I do that? You know what, why am I even upset? I get fucked enough times, this was just another time! I shouldn’t be crying!” Jason’s voice was low when he spoke again. “Nico, you have every right to be upset. What they did to you?” He trailed off for a moment, his voice choking up. Nico wiped tears away. “It was unforgivable.”

“I sell myself every single night, Jason.” Nico’s voice was flat, expressionless. It was easier to shut the pain away. He knew it would come back harder and more painful when he finally let his shield down, but he couldn’t cope with it right now. “Even you were going to become one of the long list of people I’ve had sex with. Why is what Luke…” Nico shook as he said his name. “Any different?” “You let people… you let people have sex with you. However much you hate it, you still let them. And that’s still not okay, and Nico, you have to stop going there, you have to.” He breathes slowly. Nico can hear him from the other side of the door, so it must have been a deep breath. “But you didn’t let them. You didn’t let them do that, and that’s illegal, and I hope I killed them, I hope I killed them when I bashed their heads against the wall.” 

Nico turns around, every inch of his body shaking, and presses his hand to the door. He thought he could feel heat radiating from it, where Jason’s hand would be on the other side, but that’s stupid. Nico can’t trick himself like that. “Don’t say that.” Jason laughed bitterly. “It’s true. I never thought I’d want to be a murderer, but things change and people change.” Nico looks through the window, across the room, at the night sky with the stars peppering it. He wondered if it was true, whether dead people became stars. “My sister always said that the darkness in the sky was just a cover. If you took it away, the light from the stars would be everywhere.” He said hollowly. “But I don’t believe that. I think the darkness is all around, and the stars are just people who have tried to make holes in the darkness, and failed.” 

“Trust you to go all philosophical, Nico.” Jason said. “Just let me in. we can talk, and I’ll stay here until you’re better –“ “You’ll have to stay here for a very long time then, Jason.” Nico interrupted. “Nico, I’m serious. I won’t leave you.” At that, Nico stood up in anger and flung open the door. Jason stood up hopefully, but looked at Nico worriedly when he saw the expression on his face. “Everybody leaves me.” Nico spat, and stormed out past Jason onto the street.

He walked up the sidewalk. “Nico!” Jason shouted. “I just need to get away for a while!” He said, but Jason still caught hold of his arm. “Hear me out, okay? I… I don’t want anything to happen, I care about you!” “Well that sucks for you, because everyone who cares about me ends up getting broken, and everyone I care about keeps leaving, so just fuck off!” Nico yells. “Fuck off, Jason! I don’t need you!” Jason stumbled back hurt, and Nico took his chance to run.

He did a sharp turn onto the main road, and was halfway down it, his lungs aching, before he heard Jason chasing after him. He ran as far as he could, but Jason was faster and could endure more than him, and eventually he caught up to Nico. “Leave me alone!” Nico said, walking backwards. “Nico, please, just –“ “No, Jason!” Nico said, walking further away from him. “I don’t need you!”

Jason suddenly lunged forward, terrified. “Nico!” “What?” Nico said hysterically. “What do you –“ He had walked into the middle of the road. He turned to look at what was in front of him, and two headlights were speeding towards him, like stars. Nico blinked, blinded, and he heard a long, drawn out scream – his name – then nothing.


	7. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up in a hospital, and Jason hasn't left his side.

Nico woke up to white.

“Am I in Elysium?” He muttered, and it was apparent to him immediately that he is not in Elysium, because if he was in heaven he would not feel any pain, and even just saying those words made his voice ache. From his position, lay down in some sort of bed, he could see a white ceiling above him, and a white curtain concealing his view from the rest of the room. Probably a hospital. He could feel tubes strapped into his arms. “What happened?” He croaked.

A doctor, with blinding blonde hair, startling blue eyes, and tanned skin, popped his head into the curtain. “Oh, good, you’re awake, Nico.” Nico frowned and rubbed his head. It ached. “How do you know my name?” “Your friend told me when he rode in the ambulance with you.” “Friend?” Nico muttered. As far as he was aware, he had no real friends, unless you counted Hazel, and that didn’t count because that was his sister. The doctor smiled. “He told me you might not consider him a friend yet.” Then Nico realised. Jason.

“Where is he?” He asked urgently. “Just getting a drink, I think. He’s been here since you were brought in, all night through till now. He hasn’t moved until about five minutes ago. By the way, I’m Dr Apollo.” Nico watched Dr Apollo leave, trying to remember what happened. From what Dr Apollo said, it must be about mid-morning? Midday? And why was he in a hospital? He tried to remember, but it was all a blur, two stars speeding towards him.

Suddenly, a blur came in, getting tangled in the white curtain. “Nico!” Nico stifled a laugh as Jason untangled himself from the white curtain and gave Nico a hug. “Thank God, oh, thank God!” He pulled away, leaving Nico a little startled. “Dr Apollo said that if you didn’t wake up in the next twelve hours you probably wouldn’t ever, and I just thought that it was getting pretty close to one o clock, and I just –“ Nico didn’t know how to shut him up, so he did, in hindsight, a pretty stupid move. He leant up, the bare amount he could without making his back scream in pain, and kissed him gently, softly, on the lips. 

“Shut up.” He said to Jason, who looked a little shocked. Well, more than a little, actually. His mouth was hanging open and his blue irises were swallowed up by his pupils, which were so large it made his eyes look almost black. In his dizzy post-kiss euphoria, Nico thought he looked really cute. “Tell me what happened.”

Jason coughed, trying to make words come out of his mouth. “Um,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck. “You kind of were walking away from me. More like running, actually. And you…” He swallowed and stopped, averting Nico’s eyes. “What?” Nico pressed him. “You backed into the middle of the road. And… and you got hit by a truck.” Nico stared at him. Those stars that were speeding towards him had been headlights. “You – shit, Nico, you scared me to death. You were just lay half off the sidewalk all bloody and broken –“ Nico took his hand to stop him and smiled at him tenderly. Jason gasped, like he’d forgotten something. “I said I’d text Hazel when you woke up!” 

“You phoned Hazel?” Nico said disbelievingly. “You told her?” “Of course I had to, she’s your sister.” Jason typed out a message to her, whilst telling Nico “She’d gone out of town for the night with Piper and Annabeth, but she’s coming back as soon as she can. In fact –“Jason checked his phone, which had just beeped. “She’s coming in now!” 

The curtain had been pushed aside when Jason got tangled in it. Nico saw the door swing open and leant up. “Hazel!” He yelled hoarsely, and cried out. His back felt like it was on fire. Hazel came running in, in floods of tears. “Nico! Nico, oh my god, Nico!” Jason pushed Nico back down and Nico smiled at Hazel, tears brimming in his eyelids, partly because of seeing Hazel again and partly because leaning up had made his back burn in excruciating pain. “Thank God you’re alive!”

“Thank God you’re here.” Nico murmured into her ear as she hugged him. She wiped her tears away furiously, smiling. “I am never leaving you again, Nico. I am so, so, sorry. Why were you out at like, 1am anyway?” Nico shot a worried look at Jason. Jason sent a reassuring glance back at him, and replied “It’s my fault. I met him in the café and I tried to meet up with him, but he didn’t want to. He was trying to walk away from me, when…” His voice trailed away, and Hazel looked at him so murderously that both of the boys flinched backwards.

Not wanting to get Jason killed, Nico hastily said “Hazel, it’s alright. I should have just gone straight home instead of trying to get away, don’t blame him.” Her expression softened as she looked at Nico. “You –“ she said, pointing at Jason. “Got off lightly. But if Nico had… if the worst happened, you and you alone would have been to blame.” She kissed Nico on the forehead. “I’ve been driving all night, I need coffee. I’ll be back in five minutes; are you sure you’re okay being left alone with him?” Nico laughed. “Yeah, it’s fine.” She nodded, then touched Nico’s shoulder like she still couldn’t believe he was actually here. “I’m so glad you’re alive,” she whispered, then walked out.

Jason laughed. “Your sister sure does love you a lot.” Nico nodded. “Yeah, she does. Thank you so, so much for saying that. I don’t know what would happen if…” “She knew?” Jason completed. Nico nodded numbly. Jason suddenly turned serious. “And I’ll tell her.” “What?!” Nico said, disbelieving. “Let me finish. I’ll tell her unless you promise me one thing.” “Anything.” Nico said desperately. Jason leant into him. “Never, and I mean never, go back to that hotel again.” There was a moment of silence, then Nico said “I promise.” “Swear it on your life.” Jason was intense. “On your sister’s life.” Nico winced. Jason realised what he’d said. “Shit, sorry. But seriously, I can’t having you back in that… that horrible place again. I just can’t.” 

“I swear it on everybody I care about’s lives.” Nico said, taking hold of Jason’s hand. “Hazel, Leo, Frank, Pe… Percy, Annabeth, and yours.” Jason smiled a little. “You care about me?” “After last night? Yeah. Why do you think…” He stuttered a little. “Why do you think I kissed you?” Jason smiled. “You know, since your evenings are free now, what about that coffee I asked you for?” Nico smiled shyly. Inwardly, he wanted to slap himself. Since when did he smile shyly? But then, he realised, he didn't care about what he did before anymore. The future was all that mattered. “Go on then.”


End file.
